Razaya Week 2013
by Black Stormraven
Summary: A series of fics prompted by Razaya Week 2013. Precious babies!
1. Firsts

The first time he lost her it had felt like a cold knife had slipped between his ribs and into his heart. He couldn't help the guilt that had crawled into the wound and seeped into his very bones. She had given her life…for him. Who was he to deserve to be saved while she was blown away by the Anti-Monitor? Why did he not do something more to protect her?

Truthfully he should have died with Ilana all those years ago. He'd thought his heart certainly had. But then Aya had come into being (quite literally) right in front of him. Seeing her in a physical form for the first time…it had entranced him. He'd soon after begun to notice how her brow would wrinkle when she was studying something. And how her mouth would curve up in a slight smile whenever he spoke. And how the lilt of her voice, still robotic and staccato but so very _her_, would put him at ease no matter the situation.

And then he'd lost her. He thought for sure he would end his life this time; what was the point in being in a universe without her?

But then the gods decided to bless (curse?) him with her return. Her apparent resurrection had been a cold reminder that she was nothing at all like him or their crewmates. She was a computer, a string of code and numbers in a hardlight shell. Denial was nothing new to Razer, but he couldn't take losing her again, not when the first time had been so excruciating.

Little did he know that only her loss a second time would be his redemption…


	2. AU

**Because I really freaking love The Clone Wars and GLTAS, have some Jedi!Aya and Sith!Razer:**

* * *

"Razer, please. Come back to the Order." The crash of their lightsabers nearly drowned out her last word, the red and green sparks almost blinding them both. But Aya held him back. "You may have abandoned the Jedi, but they will not leave you to this fate." A quick twist of her wrist unlocked their blades. A swift step to the right kept her arm attached to her shoulder as his lightsaber swung down. "**_I _**will not leave you to the Dark Side."

His eyes, now a sickly yellow ringed with red, so unlike the beautiful blue she had known so well, looked down at her with such anger and pain she almost couldn't bear it. "I've asked you so many times to come with me, Aya," he whispered, more to himself than to her. "The Jedi have become corrupted by the very Republic they swore to serve! They refuse to change with the galaxy around them and think themselves superior. They hide behind their dogma and their Temple walls and think themselves safe?!" Aya flinched when he angrily flung his lightsaber away and took her face in his gloved hands. "They've stolen everything from me. My childhood, my free will, and now you." His voice had lost its sharp edge, his eyes fading back to the brilliant blue she so loved. Now he spoke not from rage or bitterness, but a profound sadness that only one thing could alleviate, the one thing she could not give him. "Why do you stay with them? I love you more than anything else in this universe; you once told me you felt the same. Why did you stop loving me?"

Aya didn't register the clang of her own lightsaber as it hit the floor. All she could see and hear and feel was the man in front of her who still loved her so desperately. Her fingers lighted on his tattooed face, the simple touch drawing a deep sigh from the Volkregian. "I have _never_ stopped loving you, Razer," she whispered against his skin. "Not for one moment."

"Then why did you leave me? Is the Order more important to you with all its faults and secrets and blindness than our love?" His eyes were closed tight against the very words he spoke, as if he could shut out the truth of them if he simply didn't look at her.

"Razer, look at me." She allowed one of his hands to close around hers, his head turning into her palm to press a soft kiss onto her green flesh. Still he did not open his eyes. "Please, my love." A deep shuddering breath and his gaze locked onto hers with such intensity that she almost stepped back. Almost. "Hear what I say and hear me well: I love you more than my own life, more than anything I have ever loved." The hope that blossomed on his face then was easily the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, but it only made her next words that much more painful. But they needed to be said for both their sakes. "However, my duty is to the Order."

"The same Order that forbids 'attachment', no matter the purity of it, no matter the hearts of those involved?" His anger was rising again, but at the archaic tenet of the Jedi Order that had come between them, not at her. Never at her.

"Razer, do you not see? The only way to make the Order see its flaws and make it change is to do so from the _inside_. They will never listen to someone who follows the Dark Side, no matter how pure the intention."

"Is that what you think my love for you is? A product of 'the great evil and the great lie of the Dark Side'?" His grip on her head tightened until it became almost painful, but Aya said nothing. "You would rather deny your heart and continue to live a lie than to forsake your Masters for a life of your own, of happiness?"

"Please understand." She took one of his hands in hers and guided it to her chest. He seemed entranced with the feel of her heartbeat beneath his palm. "My heart will always belong to you, my love. That will never change. The Council can take my lightsaber, threaten to excommunicate me, even take my life, but it will never have my heart."

"Then leave! Come with me, Aya. We can leave this senseless war behind. We can go far away where the Jedi and the Separatists can never find us. We can help those the war has not yet touched, even keep it from spreading beyond the Outer Rim. Just walk away. Please, Aya!"

The passion in his voice and the power in his Force signature left her breathless. A small part of her began to doubt her conviction, as she had done many times before. _How can you say no to this man, the one you know to be your greatest love? You would deny yourself and him a life of joy and happiness for an Order you yourself know to be so far out of touch with those it claims to serve? Can you truly be that heartless?_

She silenced those thoughts by pressing her lips to his so quickly he was rendered immobile for a moment. But just a moment.

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close until he was sure they had melded into one. He suddenly took over the kiss, pulling at her lips until they parted, tongue darting out to invite hers to play. The frenzied passion that poured over both of them through the Force was nothing like their first kiss. That kiss had been gentle, shy. They'd known such actions between Jedi were forbidden then, but the curiosity and attraction had been too strong to resist then. Just as it was now. The only difference now was that they both fully knew the consequences of their actions and didn't give a damn at the moment. They would deal with them later rather than fret about them now.

Aya pulled away first, her green skin flushed and her breath coming in short gasps. Razer seemed almost calm in the wake of their fervor, his forehead coming to rest against hers and his hands softly caressing her exposed waist. "Come with me," came his final, desperate plea.

Tears sprang unbidden to Aya's eyes and her throat tightened. He would undoubtedly come to hate her, but she had to be the strong one now. She had to do what was necessary. "No, Razer. I cannot." She braced herself for what she saw next, but seeing the shock and pain so plainly on his face did not stop her heart from aching for him. "I will not abandon the Jedi path for my own selfishness…nor for yours."

Razer stepped back from her as if he had been scalded. "Is that what you truly believe?"

Aya lifted her chin ever-so-slightly as if the slight movement would turn her heart to stone. "It is."

He looked away. His Force signature retreated from hers with a _snap_. His eyes closed. He drew in a deep breath through his nose. And when he looked at her again it was with yellow eyes and a hardened expression. "Then so be it." His lightsaber flew into his outstretched hand as he turned his back on her. "Be warned, _Jedi_." He spat out the word as if it were something vile in his mouth. "The next time we meet, I will kill you without a second thought."

Aya reached out towards him, but did not move forward as he stalked away. "I will always love you, Razer," she whispered, both physically and through the Force. He did not slow or turn. She had lost him.


	3. If Only

**Because I think the ending of the first season was pretty much perfect for what was to come ****side eyes WB so hard**** but I still wanted them to kiss ****gdi****, I made this.**

* * *

"Aya, please don't go. Not again." The words nearly stuck in his throat, but he managed. "I love you."

"Oh, Razer," she whispered back, her fingers lightly touching his cheek. Her eyes were growing dimmer, her glow fading. "I love you as well. But it is already done."

He clutched her tighter to him as if he could keep her there by sheer force of will. "There has to be another way, something we can do…"

Her fingers on his lips silenced him. The sad smile on her face left him breathless. "There is nothing to be done, my love." She paused, then lifted her head and softly pressed her mouth to his. The innocence, the purity of the love in her kiss sent shockwaves through his body, wiping all thought from his mind. His hand shook as it cupped her jaw, gently angling her head to kiss her properly.

Aya pulled back as she felt her body begin to fall away, her soul beginning to slip from her grasp. "I will never truly be gone, Razer. I will be watching over you."

The pain in his eyes had softened, but the ache in his heart did not subside. "How can you know that?"

"I do not. It is just…a feeling."

And with those words, that reassurance, and the warmth of their first and possibly last kiss filling her spirit, Aya disappeared among the stars in a flurry of white.


	4. Role ReversalRule 63

Aya had lost everything. Her husband, her child, her very world had all been ripped away from her. She had grieved for her murdered family and devastated planet, but there had been no tears. They had been buried beneath the burning rage and thirst for revenge in the blink of an eye. She had been powerless to expel such blind hate…until a crimson ring of power descended from the sky and slipped onto her finger. Then she could exact terrible vengeance against those who had wronged her. How was she to know that the very being who had inducted her into the Red Lantern Corps had been the one she sought all along?

With all his efficient and precise programming and knowledge, the AI Razer hesitated when he looked upon the scene before him. Surely Atrocitus deserved the beating he was receiving from Aya; after all, he had been the one to murder her love and their daughter so long ago. The fire Aya had kept burning for them in her heart had not lessened after all these years. Surely the dead deserved retribution. But seeing her in such a rage, ringed with scarlet energy fed by her hate, Razer did something he did not think he was capable of: he flinched.

Razer waited until Aya flung the leader of the Red Lanterns into a mountainside before moving closer. "Aya, you must stop this." She didn't respond, didn't even acknowledge him. He knew he had to do something before he lost her completely. A blast of green energy at her feet brought her attention away from the unconscious Atrocitus. "Enough, Aya. You must not kill him."

"Why not?!" she screamed. "He killed my family. He deserves everything coming to him!"

"Perhaps he does," he reasoned. "But that is not for you to decide."

The red energy around her crackled at the words. "You want him to stand trial? Before whom?! There is no court in the universe for the likes of him!" She started to turn back to her opponent, but Razer put himself between him and the still-grieving woman. "Move, or your fate will be the same as his."

"You will not harm me, Aya."

She raised her fist in response, a fresh surge of red enveloping her arm. "You are so sure of that?"

"Positive." There was no hesitation in his voice, and not just because he had already calculated a 99.997% probability in his favor. He had spent enough time around Aya to know that while her anger and rage was strong, she had no desire to inflict pain or harm on an innocent bystander. He carefully studied her face, watching with rapt fascination as her pupils narrowed then dilated and her brow slowly smoothed over. She let out a cry borne of pure frustration and impotent wrath before slamming an unusually large amount of energy into the mountainside, away from Atrocitus' prone form. She heaved in great breaths, but did not raise her ring again. Razer took a step forward and reached for her shoulder. Aya twisted away and refused to face him. He understood, though a curious sensation in his breast stirred at the movement. It was not a pleasant feeling; he would have to log it for future examination. "I know you are still in pain, but Atrocitus will face justice for his crimes, Aya. I can assure you of that."

"Spare me, Razer. What would a machine know of my pain?"

That unpleasant sensation doubled at her words. She lifted from the ground and flew back to the _Interceptor_ before he could speak. "Sigh." Turning to Atrocitus, Razer set about securing his red power ring and binding his arms and legs. He had a lot to answer for, but foremost in Razer's processors and hard drives was having him answer for the pain he had inflicted on Aya.


	5. Crossover

Monitoring the vitals of her crewmates while they slept had started out as a simple protocol to ensure their safety, but now had become something almost soothing. Aya did not sleep in the same sense as they did, so she needed something to occupy her time with. Keeping watch over them seemed as good an option as any. After all, she could only run diagnostics on the same systems so many times before the repetition bored her. She was naturally inquisitive and felt stifled with nothing else to do.

So even though she should have armed herself or alerted Hal or Kilowog, she couldn't help but follow the strange noise as it grew louder and louder before fading into silence.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. He rarely did anymore. He just lay on his bed, eyes closed, and tried desperately to sort out his feelings, not just what he felt towards Aya, but his very existence. His beloved Ilana had been murdered, his planet all but destroyed, and his righteous anger manipulated by Atrocitus to serve his own selfish cause. He should have been miserable, wallowing in grief for his stolen love and self-loathing for the horrible acts he committed in the name of vengeance.

So why did he feel a sense of peace and, dare he think it, happiness aboard the _Interceptor_? He was still technically a prisoner of the Green Lanterns, but they treated him as a part of their team, as mismatched as it was. He wasn't allowed to feel anything but pain and despair, not after all he'd done. The guilt borne from his inner conflict did not grant him much time for sleep.

As such, he was the first to hear the voice, one that did not belong on this ship. He bolted upright, ring already ignited and ready to fire at the intruder. He charged out of his room with only one thought running through his head: _how in space did they get an _intruder…_in space?!_

He followed the voices to the cargo hold, fully prepared to kill who- or whatever was stupid enough to board their ship, his _home_. He hesitated when he saw Aya calmly speaking to a human male and female. The female seemed harmless enough, but the male was scurrying about, pointing a strange device first at the walls, then the floor, then at Aya. That was enough to make Razer act.

He sent a blast of crimson energy at the buzzing tool, knocking it out of the man's hand and skidding across the floor. "Who are you? How did you get onboard this ship?"

"Oh, hello there!" the male said cheerfully. Razer instinctively sharpened his senses; he never did trust people who were so overly happy. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. We were just having a lovely conversation with your ship's AI interface…"

"My name is Aya," she corrected, not unkindly.

"Apologies," the human amended, "Aya. I must say she's brilliant! Did you know you created such a remarkable machine?" Razer, now thoroughly confused but still wary, titled his head and glanced at Aya, quickly scanning over her to assure himself of her safety. The male didn't seem to notice; he just kept on talking. "Look at her, Clara! She's a beauty!"

"Yeah, she's very cute," the female said, seeming almost embarrassed at her companion's behavior.

"Darn right, she is! 'Darn.' Remind me to never use that word again. Anyway, look at her! Oh, the Cybermen would throw themselves into a neutron star if they could see her! Not that they will, or should, because that would mean very bad things and I don't fancy seeing them again anytime soon…"

"ENOUGH!" Razer's shout, accompanied by a flash of red, was, thankfully, enough to shut him up for the moment. The girl seemed unimpressed, but remained quiet all the same. "I'll ask again: Who. Are. You?"

"Oh, didn't I mention? Clara, you're supposed to tell me when I'm being rude. I'm the Doctor, last of the Time Lords, Scourge of the Cybermen, the Oncoming Storm, the Man of Many Faces…is that one of my nicknames? It is now. Right! And this is Clara, Girl of…Earth."

The girl, Clara, simply rolled her eyes and gave a friendly wave. "Hello. Ignore him. He's been cooped up in that box too long and has been getting a liiiittle annoying."

It was then that Razer took notice of the large box behind the newcomers, an archaic-looking thing painted a blue that almost matched Saint Walker's Blue Lantern outfit. Aya was standing next to it, her hand raised as if to touch it. "Aya, don't!" She froze at his tone and shot him a quizzical look. "You don't know what that thing is."

"Thing?!" the Doctor cried indignantly. He went ignored by all.

"Precisely why I am analyzing it, Razer. There is an energy emanating from it that I am not familiar with. It is…curious. And strong."

"That's because she's a Type 40 TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. The heart of a TARDIS is powerful enough to destroy a planet."

Razer had heard enough. "Then get it out of here!"

"Naaaah, it's perfectly safe. So long as you don't crack open her innards, and trust me that wouldn't end well for anyone…"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Hal appeared at the doorway, quickly activating his ring so that his uniform replaced his sleeping clothes.

Kilowog was at his side, already in uniform and ready to fight if necessary. "Who are you? How did you get on this _Interceptor_?"

"Exactly what I was trying to find out, Hal." Razer turned back to the Doctor, ring still fixed on him. "Explain yourself or I'll blast you into oblivion."

"Razer, enough. Let the man talk." Hal always managed to have that damnable calm in his voice when Razer just wanted to shoot something.

But the Doctor never got a chance to say a word. Clara spared them all a repeat of his introduction to Razer with a simple, "He's the Doctor, I'm Clara, and apparently we're here because something big is about to happen. Get it? Got it? Good. Moving on."

Silence reigned for a moment while everyone stared at the tiny girl. To-the-point and brave. A good combination to have while floating in the middle of space. Hal was the first to break the silence, simultaneously pushing Razer's arm down to ease the tension. "Okay, what kind of 'big'? And that still doesn't explain how you got in here."

"I believe this TARDIS is their means of transportation, Green Lantern Hal," Aya offered. "It appears to be an interdimensional vessel comparable to the _Interceptor_, only with the ability to travel much farther than we ever could, in theory."

"Isn't that what I said before? _Time and Relative Dimension in Space_. We're time travelers!" He said this with such enthusiasm that he seemed more like a child than a grown man. No one was impressed. "Normally that gets a better reaction. Right-o! The big something, well, that's a little more difficult to explain…"

"Green Lantern Hal, I am picking up an unusual signal from the starboard. It is not a code sequence I recognize, but it appears to be requesting to speak with us."

"Uh-oh…" The Doctor and Clara exchanged looks.

"Patch it through, Aya. The sooner we give them directions to the nearest 7-Eleven, the sooner we can go back to sleep." He waited a moment while Aya rerouted the communications line to the hold, then said, "This is Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of Sector 2184. And who may I ask is calling?"

The voice that answered made the skin on everyone's arms tingle, and not at all pleasantly. Even Aya looked disturbed at the sound of its robotic staccato echoing through the room. "You are harboring the Doctor! You will be exterminated!"

For the first time since showing up on the _Interceptor_, the Doctor was at a loss for words. Almost. "Well, that's not good…"


	6. Reunion

**Because I fail at life and am two days late, but here it is so therefor no one should criticize me nyah :P**

* * *

"Are you certain she will remember me?"

"Blue Lantern, I am not certain of anything." Queen Aga'po led him to a small antechamber behind her throne room before stopping him once more. She turned kind, sad eyes to him. "Remember, nothing like this has ever happened before. There is no guarantee that she will be the same woman you once loved."

"_Still_ love," he corrected not unkindly.

Aga'po smiled quickly before it faded into worry. "It would be wisest to go slowly, Razer. Try not to overwhelm her." With one gentle squeeze of his shoulder, she pushed the heavy door open and stood aside…

…just as a flash of white and green flew towards them and wrapped itself around Razer.

The surprise on his face remained for the briefest of moments before he realized her lips were on his. He gathered her into his arms and let his fingers delve into her hair, the feeling both foreign and pleasant. Not a word had been said, not even a complete visual recognition, but there was no doubt in his mind that _this was Aya._ He pulled back after a moment (she tried to follow but he kept her back) and let her beautiful face fill his sight.

Her skin was still green, though it was darker or lighter here or there thanks to her new circulatory system. Her eyes were still that bright, inquisitive blue. Her hair (_hair!_) was a snowy white and hung in gentle curls to her chin. But what truly surprised him was her clothing.

When he had received word from the Star Sapphires of Aya's resurrection on their world, he had assumed she would have been the newest recruit to their order dedicated to love; the purity of her love for him would certainly have guaranteed her acceptance into their Corps. Or even reborn as a Green Lantern; she had proven her will to be more than a match for death before, so why not again? But looking at her now, he was not sure what to think.

She was dressed entirely in white, a symbol he was not familiar with on the center of her chest. "How…?"

He got no further than that one word. "It was the Entity," she said in a rush. "The embodiment of life gave me physical form again, this time an organic one. I can't explain anything beyond that, but…"

Razer's finger on her lips silenced her breathless explanation. He took his time observing her, searing every little detail of her new face into his brain. "If you ever see this Entity again, be sure to tell it 'thank you' for me."

Queen Aga'po, having watched the entire exchange, quietly slipped away, closing the door behind her, as the Blue Lantern and new White Lantern fell into a kiss filled with such love she almost couldn't bear to witness it. _Hope is almost as beautiful a thing as love, I do believe._


End file.
